Gauge faces in vehicles conventionally convey a certain set of information about the vehicles in which they are located. That information may include variable information, such as, for example, speed, level of fuel, engine temperature, warning signals, etc. It also may include basic status information, such as, for example, whether there is an engine problem, whether oil is low, whether safety belts are fastened, etc. The information may be conveyed using analog and/or digital displays. This information, though often taken for granted, often may be critical to maintaining the proper functioning of vehicles, and/or operator safety.
Such vehicle dashboard displays have been relatively the same since the vehicles first began reporting such information. In many instances, display techniques for vehicle dashboards are not particularly aesthetically pleasing to the viewer. Thus, it is possible that vehicle operators may sometimes become bored and/or disinterested in the gauges and/or other information being displayed on the vehicle dashboard.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there exists a need in the art for a system of gauges and/or a method of making the same to overcome these and/or other disadvantages. In particular, there exists a need in the art for a more aesthetically pleasing system of displaying vehicle dashboard information. This may be accomplished by, for example, providing more exciting/interesting gauge faces, displays, images, and the like, which may interest the vehicle operator in the functioning of the vehicle without interfering with the operation of the vehicle.
Certain example embodiments provide a method of making a gauge face for a vehicle, with the method comprising laser-etching a designed pattern into a first sheet to create a microlens array, the designed pattern comprising one or more images; applying the first sheet to a second sheet; connecting at least one sensor to at least one light source, the at least one sensor being operable to measure a status associated with the vehicle; and, placing the at least one light source at a location in the vehicle to cause one or more of the images to appear to be floating above and/or below the gauge face when the at least one light source is turned on. In certain non-limiting embodiments, the method may further comprise mounting the gauge face in the vehicle. In certain non-limiting embodiments, at least one sensor is operable to measure at least one of speed, actuation of a turn signal, actuation of high beams, engine temperature, fuel level, engine trouble, and/or safety belt status. In certain non-limiting embodiments, the images displayed vary at least on one or more of the presence and/or absence of light, the amount of light, and/or the viewing angle.
Certain example embodiments provide a gauge face for a vehicle, comprising a first sheet laser-etched with a designed pattern comprised of a plurality of images, the first sheet being applied to a second substantially transparent sheet; wherein the one or more the images in the designed pattern appear as floating above and/or below the gauge face when illuminated. In certain non-limiting embodiments, the first sheet is a vinyl sheet, and in certain non-limiting embodiments, the second sheet is a polycarbonate sheet. In certain non-limiting embodiments, the gauge face further comprises a third sheet applied to the first sheet opposite the second sheet, and in certain non-limiting embodiments, the first sheet is a retroflective sheet.
Certain example embodiments provide a method of displaying images that float above and/or below a gauge face of a vehicle to indicate the vehicle's status, with the method comprising mounting the gauge face comprised of images in the vehicle; sensing the vehicle's status; and, actuating one or more lights in response to the vehicle's status as sensed. In certain non-limiting embodiments, the images are not visible before one or more of the lights is actuated. In certain non-limiting embodiments, already visible images change in appearance based on one or more of the light's presence, absence, and/or amount.
Certain example embodiments provide a system for displaying images that float above and/or below a gauge face of a vehicle, comprising a first sheet laser-etched with a designed pattern, the first sheet being applied to a second substantially transparent sheet; a plurality of sensors, operable to determine the status of one or more aspects and/or functions of the vehicle; and, a plurality of lighting elements operably connected to the sensors; wherein the designed pattern comprises at least one image, and wherein the plurality of lighting elements cause one or more the images in the designed pattern to appear as floating above and/or below the gauge face when illuminated. In certain non-limiting embodiments, the plurality of sensors is operable to measure at least one of speed, actuation of a turn signal, actuation of high beams, engine temperature, fuel level, engine trouble, and/or safety belt status. In certain non-limiting embodiments, the plurality of lighting elements are separated from each other.